


Puppies and nephews

by DarthEames



Series: DWC [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: Written as a prompt for DA Drunk Writing Circle "Found you: Petting a small dog, being ridiculously cute."





	Puppies and nephews

“Cully! Cully, gimme!“ high-pitched voice cut through Myr’s ears and she groaned, pulling a second pillow over her head. She wasn’t a morning person, usually staying up late after midnight, going for a quick hunt with clan’s hunters or - more recently - reading endless reports, courtecy of being The Inquisitor. 

Her new family however had a completely different view on the world. They were, without a doubt, a group of absolutely lovely people but their habit of getting up with the first ray of sunshine was going to kill her, and very soon. On the span of a week Myr and Cullen were in Honnleath visiting Rutherford family she couldn't remember a day she felt well slept. Not to mention the fact that every day she was waking up alone because some ungodly force got used to snatching up her husband long before she would regain any consciousness. 

Ungodly force had a name and was called Aidan. Myr has never met a child so full of life and joy before, always excited about something and ready to play with his uncle all day long. Cullen had already gotten a habit of giving her that apologetic look every time he looked at her before leaving for another "adventure". She was fine with it though. How could she not be when he was so ridiculously happy while teaching his nephew how to parry with a wooden sword. 

"Cully!!" judging by this all this yelling and laughing something was clearly happening outside and chances she was going to catch one more hour of sleep were dangerously close to zero. She might as well get up and see if Mia needed any help. A person recently lost a hand could only do so much but Myr was always ready to put her magic skills in use. But first she had to check what in the world Cullen's - and hers now, she corrected herself - nephew was up to this time. 

Without bothering to change her night clothes and completely disheveled - something the years of being The inquisitor weren't able to change no matter how hard Josie had been trying - she ran down the stairs, across the main room, inner porch and finally outside, in the garden filled with sunlight and still shiny with dew. The picture that came into view made her heart squeeze with love and adoration. Her husband was holding in his hands what seemed to be a small mabari puppy. It was squirming and wagging its tail, with a tongue stuck outside of the mouth. A small child was running around them trying to jump and reach the dog but to no avail which only brought up more yelling. 

"Unfair!" Aidan's yelp was probably heard across the street but Cullen only laughed when puppy started licking his face with enthusiasm one only could be jealous of. Myr couldn't help but let out a laugh too which immediately brought the attention of her nephew. 

"Morry, help me!" he ran up to her, took her hand in his, small and warm, and tagged her back to the scene of crime. With the sound of her name commander immediately turned to them now paying the puppy still licking his cheek barely any attention. 

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" he sounded a little worried but his look was far from apologetic now as his honey brown eyes ran all over her - still sleepy, barefoot and wearing a white night dress that was barely hiding anything, hair in a messy ponytail with a few loose strands on both sides of her face.

"It's fine", Myr returned equally interested look, taking into consideration a halo of golden curls, really soft to the touch without any product in it, and his thin shirt with a lacing on his chest. Myr swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat and continued with a lower voice. "Vhenan, why don't you give Aidan the dog? He promises to be a good boy, right, sweetie?"

"Right!" happily yelled the boy, looking from one of his relative to another who seemed to be weirdly stuck staring at each other. He let go of Myr's hand and reached for the puppy who barked excitedly in anticipation. Cullen surrendered his wiggling prisoner into the Aidan's hands only to claim his wife into the warm embrace a second later. With a sly smile on her face Myr cuddled closer kissing him full on the lips without a moment of hesitation. Cullen closed his eyes and sighed happily giving in to the hot feeling of love spreading from his chest all around his body.

"Eww", came from beside them with a clear disgust in a child's voice. "I'm never getting married."


End file.
